Even Felicity's thoughts are inappropriate babble
by Reader244
Summary: Where Felicity's thoughts stray in that time between the end of a mission and when her heroes get back to the Foundry. A companion to "The Short Skirt Rumor". Kind of.


**Disclaimer: Yeah the usual, nope.**

* * *

The _beep_ echoed around the basement. Felicity's gaze snapped back to her screens. Yes they're hers, despite the fact that they weren't initially set up for her. It's similar to how she thinks about Oliver's abs. Those were in no way built to impress her but she claims her view of the Salmon Ladder like she's bought a VIP ticket to a show she's come to view religiously. Then again she thinks about Oliver's abs probably a lot more than she should; his abs, his chest, his shoulders. There is really plenty to think about.

When she actually sees what's on her screens, she calls up to him trying not to let regret tinge her voice.  
"Iron Heights had another break out." She's inwardly sad to call him down but he never fails to impress. Dropping from where she's stopped him, high on the Salmon Ladder, Oliver lands in a crouch. He takes a small pause and looks over to her. It's really brief so she barely catches the hint of a smirk that plays at the corners of his mouth. Next second he's up, they're calling over Digg and the team snaps into focus.

Her thoughts stray back to Oliver's back, Felicity giggles at her own joke, as she relaxes. Now that she thinks about it she likes Oliver's entire upper body.

She likes it under his business suits. His broad shoulders filled out the well-trimmed jacket perfectly. His crisp white shirt peeks past sleeve and collar. Sometimes he loosens his tie during lunch; Felicity likes to be the one to tie it back up. She's the perfect mirror and makes sure it is always straight. She takes every chance to smooth it down over his chest.

She likes it at the end of the day too. When everyone finishes for the day and she stays back with him to finish off paper work. Oliver would shed his suit, slip his tie over his head and roll back his cuffs. Yup, she feels warm too. They'd order food and eat at the office depending on how late it got and how long it took to tear her eyes away from his forearms.

Now don't get her wrong she liked his upper body during his night-time activities too. Like when he was wrapped in his formal tux to be specific, especially when he wore his suspenders. It isn't like he needed them, his waist may be slimmer than hers is. His pants didn't need holding up. She likes the way she can slip her hands under his dinner jacket and haul him into the office they've just broken into. So the security won't see him standing as a look out while she hacks their host's laptop.

She dreams about that upper body. Usually the Salmon Ladder or the training mats are involved too. But it doesn't matter where, cause her hands all over his bare torso either way. This is where her great memory is useful too. He has the same look in his eyes every time, it makes her cheeks burn and her body tingle. It's one she stored away after she'd seen it all over his face the day she ware that super uncomfortable pencil skirt to work.  
In reality when he trained, she never really looked much at his face, well not any more than usual. She paid more attention to his muscle. The way his back rippled when he grappled with Digg. The way his arms flexed when he slams his way up that Salmon Ladder. The way his abs contracted when he hung like a bat off the roof and did his crunches. Would they do the same if she ran her fingers over them?

Felicity hears the basement door of the Foundry open and she knows the men are back. Despite all the fantasies she uses to pass the time, when he walks down the stairs wearing his leather hood and its unmarked by rips, scratches and/ or bullet holes. She decides nothing is better than the real thing. When he comes back without a scratch on him after being every bit the hero she sees in him, uninjured. When Oliver is actually able to step off the last step, without limping or leaning on Digg. When she can run up and hug him without feeling him wince underneath her. When she can put her head on his shoulder, hold him close, shut her eyes and breathe him in. When he can lift his arm up and band it around her.

This is her favourite Oliver to think about.


End file.
